The Champion's Story
by Lucario576
Summary: Join Red, Blue, Leaf and Yellow as they travel across the Kanto region and discover friendship, love , life , adventure and of course... Pokemon
1. CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

A/N: This story is about the journey of Red through the Kanto region, meeting Leaf, Blue and thousands of people. Hope you like it and enjoy :)

* * *

In an ordinary house in an ordinary street of an ordinary town called Pallet Town, an ordinary boy of 11 was watching the news displayed on the TV screen where Professor Oak was giving a speech about Pokemon - what strange creatures they are, how they even came into existence. However he was waiting to see the part where Professor Oak would be talking about Pokemon battles. However, on the screen popped up a photo showing three Pokemon.

_" I have discovered a new gadget called a pokedex. It gathers information about pokemon when the appear. On this way we can learn more about Pokemon. I need people to carry the pokedex around and tavel to many different lands as I am too old to do so. Therefore, anyone interested should come to my lab tomorrow morning. I will give them one of the three pokemons you can see on the screen to help them along on their journey."_

On the screen were photos of the three starterPokemon of Kanto. On the extreme left was the fire lizard Pokemon, Charmander. In the middle was the water turtle Pokemon, Squirtle and on the rught side was the grass and poison type starter, Bulbasaur.

Hearing this fabulous news, he became giddy with excitement. The professor's lab was just beside his house. He immediately ran to his mother and informed him about the news he had seen and heard.

" I want to go on an journey. I want to become the strongest trainer of all time and so I will need a pokedex and pokemons along with me. Can I go on a journey, please?" the boy asked.

His mother sighed. She had always known that such a day would come in her life when her beloved son would leave on his journey, but she still didn't want to let go of her son. However looking into the boy's pleading brown eyes, she could not say no to him.

"All righty, then." she said

"Yay!" he exclaimed like a five-year-old child.

He ran up to his bedroom in his excitement and started packing a bag consisting of all the necessary items needed for his journey. His mother sighed and called Professor Oak to inform him that her son would be coming the next day to get his very own Pokemon and a Pokedex.

The boy was thrilled of what he would be facing, the different people he would be meeting, the various types of Pokemon he would be cathing on his journey and the new places he would be visiting. He knew that any great trainer had to have eight gym badges to compete in the Pokemon League. Maybe he would be able to get all eight gym badges. Maybe he would be able to defeat the Elite Four of the Kanto region. But he did not want to achieve only those things. He wanted to become the Champion of Kanto and the strongest trainer the world had ever known.

"Huh, I am getting too much ahead of myself." he muttered to himself.

" Honey, come down and have dinner." his mother shouted from her room.

"Coming, mom." he answered and went to their tiny kitchen. He sat down for dinner along with his mom. They talked about hiw the boy's journey might be and the boy told his mom how excited he was. For years, he had seen trainers battling and going on their own journeys, and he would always wait for his own turn. Now the time had finally come. He had to prove himself.

"You should go to sleep now," said his mother after the meal."You have to conserve all the energy you can for tommorow. After all, tommorow is your big day."

"Yeah, you're right." he answered.

He went to his room and switched off the light. He lay down on the bed and pulled up the sheets. He looked out of the window next to his bed, from which the moonrays entering the room fell on his face, lightening it up. Looking out of the windows at the full moon, he whispered to the moon," I, Red, will become the Champion of Kanto and the strongest trainer in the world.

* * *

A/N: So here is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. Do give comments and recommendations for my story. And no, I have not forgotten about Blue, Leaf and Yellow. They will play a major role in this story. I guess this was small, but hey, that's my first fanfiction, so what can you expect ?

-This is Cameron of Unova signing out-

* * *


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

A/N: Nothing much to say here except enjoy :)

* * *

"Wake up!" a female voice shouted in front of Red's ear. Red snapped out of his sleep and jumped up on his bed.It was his mom who had called him. "Look Red, it's already eight."

"Uh sorry Mom." he answered.

"Anyways, your friend Leaf came over to call you to go to Professor Oak's lab. To get your first Pokemon." Red's mom said.

Leaf was a 11-year-old girl, who had recently come into Pallet town to saty. They had grown close friends and would often hang out together, only to be teased by Blue that they were a couple.

This got Red into action and be sprang up brushed his teeth took a shower and gobbled down his breakfast, all in thirty minutes. He quickly got gis bag and straightened his outfit. He had to say, he looked quite impressive in that dress.

He wore a half-sleeved red shirt with black sleeves, blue pants and placed a red cap with a white circle in front of it.

"Goodbye Mom!!" he yelled before running out of the house and slamming the door shut. "May Arceus help my boy." Red's mom muttered in a prayer for the safety of her son.

Meanwhile Red ran through the streets of Pallet town in search of Proffesor Oak's lab. As he reached the door of the lab, he collided with a boy who was evidently running in the same direction as Red.

Red was about to give this guy a peice of his mind when the guy himself said,"Oh boy, Red , you've come too!?"

Red saw that this guy was none other than Blue, Proffesor Oak's grandson. He wore a black shirt and blue pants, and his spiky light brown hair stuck out of his head.

Blue said," Know what Red, there's no place for losers in this world so you better get out of my way and lest me get there first."

Red controlled his temper and calmly replied," That's not hapenning and I'm gonna get there first."

"Now if you're done arguing, can you come into the lab?" came a female voice from the direction of the lab. Both the boys turned around in the direction of the voice to find


End file.
